conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Awkaŋu
=General Information= Awkaŋu is a noun language, i.e. there are basically neither verbs nor adjectives. The sentence structure can be described as SOV (subject object verb) where the verb part is really just a noun. Only its position in the sentence indicates that the action of the word is meant e.g. the word "eating" in the verb position would be understood as the action of eating i.e. "to eat". Awkaŋu is an isolating language without any exceptions. Once the basic rules of grammar are understood, the learner can start speaking immediately because everything is logical and thus sentences can be made up on the fly. There is no word for "to be". Also, in Awkaŋu all words that are obvious from the context can be omitted. This is especially true for an established topic or agent/client. By inferring many words the sentences can become quite short without losing their meaning. However, context is very important to make a conversation possible. =The Alphabet= Vowels * a = a * u = u * i = i * o = ɔ * e = ɛ * w = w Diphthongs * ey = ɛi * ai = aɪ̯] * ou = oʊ̯] Consonants * n = n * ŋ = ŋ * m = m * b = b * l = l * d = d * t = t * f = f * s = s * sh = ʃ / ʒ before d * g = g * k = k * h = g * r = ɺ =The Cases= There is a total of 21 cases in Awkaŋu. All cases are built by using particles that follow the respective part of the sentence. The particle bu is only used, when an action takes place. If the agent does not "do" anything, then sa is used instead. For examples of the use of each case particle look at the example sentences section. =Mood= Awkaŋu is based on subjectivism. Every sentence is seen as a subjective opinion or description of the environment. It is agreed upon that there are no objective truths apart from those that are defined in the believe system of the Awkaŋus. These things have an influence on the grammar. The mood particles always come last in every sentence. Usually every sentence needs one mood particle. The particle shiaiga for the objective mood is used to express universal truths. The subjective mood is used seldom; it weakens a statement. It is usually unnecessary, because a sentence is subjective anyway. Because a sentence is always expressing a personal opinion, formulations such as "I find" or "to like" are not used. The m''' particle is used when expressing a basic neutral descriptive sentence. That means, the sentence is either a description of what a beings senses perceive or a description of something that happened in the past. For convenience it can be translated as "I perceive". If the sentence expresses thoughts on possible events or phantasies in general, the particle '''m would not be used. In such a case the sentence can be left without any mood particle, though it is possible to use any of the others. In exclamation sentences the m''' can be left out. =Inversion= In Awkaŋu, inversion is done by switching verb and object. As the verb is then no longer in the verb position, it has to get the verb particle '''ja attached to it to still be a verb. Inversion is used, when the object is a more complex construction. Instead of the object, other parts that are non-subject constructions can be inversed. =Inference= As mentioned in the introduction, inference plays an important role in Awkaŋu. By inferring, so many words are omitted and so much time is saved. Inference shall be explained through a few example sentences. Let's assume, John and Mary have an appointment. Mary is late, so when she arrives, John asks: * "Nui tai mi no." This means: "Where have you been?" As you may have noticed, there is no ley and no sa in that sentence. That is, because being entirely obvious from the context they are omitted. Without inference the sentence would be "Ley sa nui tai mi no.", which means exactly the same thing. Only the word for "you" is added. Another example: You call a friend and say "What are you doing?" * "Nui sa ama no." Again the ley sa (you) is omitted, because everyone knows who you are referring to. In colloquial language the sa may be dopped as well as the no to produce the sentence "Nui ama" that still means "What are you doing?". Inference does not only work for questions though. You could say for instance: "Tam sa kula m." ("I eat bread.") Here, the lou bu(I) is inferred. =Example Sentences= Here is a vocabulary list with all the words that appear in the examples. = Notes = Awkaŋu is basically already complete, but I didn't want to explain every grammar detail here or give all the words that exist. If someone is interested, I will clarify anything that is not clear. Any questions are welcome! --Seladwa 11:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC)Siah Category:Languages